


More Tumblr Fics

by jedipati



Series: All the Random Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AgriCorps (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is not a Jedi, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: More stories written thanks to tumblr!  Mostly Star Wars, mostly fairly short. All warnings will be on individual chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The previous fic collection was getting a little large, so I'm starting a new one. 
> 
> Prompt: I've just finished your awesome collection of Star Wars tumblr fics. I know you said you'd be busy, so this is a potential prompt for whenever you get the time: What if Anakin had actually died on Mustafar? I mainly want to see what he does as a force ghost (ie is he chill now?), but I'm curious about the causes and effects of his death too. Did Obi-Wan or Padmé do it, or did Sidious just not rescue him? Does the Empire fall or is it fine? Does Padmé die? What does Obi-Wan do? Thanks!
> 
> Notes: I’m not really taking prompts at this time, no, but if happen to get one I’m willing to write, then I’ll write it. That said, I quite liked this one when you sent it, so I kept it to see if it sparked anything. *Evil Grin*

Sidious, Emperor Palpatine to the galaxy, scowled as he read the report. What he wouldn’t give to have an apprentice once more. But, no. Kenobi had killed Vader, just as he had once killed Maul.

Clearly, Sidious had underestimated the man. If Kenobi kept killing his apprentices, then it was time to take an apprentice that Kenobi wouldn’t kill. But who?

“Obi-Wan himself,” he heard from behind him.

Sidious turned to look at the Sith Spirit that had- finally- managed to appear before him. For nearly a month, Sidious had been feeling this spirit as he struggled to grasp the Dark enough to manifest.

“Do you really think so, Lord Vader?” Sidious asked.

Vader nodded. He looked no different than he had the last time Sidious had seen him, alive and powerful.

“Obi-Wan didn’t want to kill me, you know,” he mentioned casually. “He tried to talk me down, but I pressed the issue. He could have been convinced, if I hadn’t been so caught up in the Dark.” The boy smiled ruefully. “If he’d just waited a day, I would have been through that first madness.”

“Yes, I know,” Sidious snapped. “That doesn’t mean that you should not have been bested by a Jedi.”

Vader shrugged. “At least I wasn’t the first Sith he’d killed,” he said. “And that, My Master, is why he should be your next apprentice. He’s very talented, too talented to remain in the Light.”

Vader smirked as he slowly faded back into the Dark Side. “He still has something to protect, too,” Vader added. “That can be used to Turn him.”

Slowly, Sidious smiled. Yes. Perhaps Vader was right. He’d find Kenobi, and turn him. Yes, that would work perfectly. Kenobi was strong, stronger than Sidious had thought.

And by now, he was broken by loss, and probably hated Sidious for all that he believed Sidious had taken from him. Yes. Kenobi would fall, like his Grand Master had, like his Padawan had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked back at the Lars Homestead as he left it for the last time. He would have to trust in the Force that young Luke would be safe, for he wouldn’t be safe if Obi-Wan stayed here.

Bail Organa had contacted Obi-Wan to tell him that his reputation was being rehabilitated in the galaxy. That Palpatine was using the old propaganda to say that, while Anakin had been killed by the Jedi, perhaps Obi-Wan had not. Perhaps they had both been kept ignorant of the plot, and used as a way to keep the people of the galaxy from suspecting the Jedi.

And now, perhaps Obi-Wan didn’t feel safe in a galaxy that hated the Jedi. Perhaps Obi-Wan was mourning his lost Padawan, perhaps he was hiding from the people he felt he had failed.

It was a masterful bit of propaganda, and it told Obi-Wan one thing. Palpatine wanted him, and wanted him alive.

Obi-Wan was even more of a wanted man, now. He’d told Bail what to do if Obi-Wan failed to contact him once a week- namely, collect Luke, and then get both Luke and Leia somewhere Obi-Wan couldn’t find them- and then he’d watched over Luke for one last night.

Now, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and resolutely turned away. He climbed aboard the small ship he’d… acquired, and took off, leaving Tatooine behind.

He didn’t know how long he could run, but he would not be caught anywhere near Luke or Leia. At this point, they truly were the galaxy’s last hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenobi hung from the Force Proof chains, unconscious. It had taken nearly two years to find the Jedi Master, but Sidious had him now. It would not take much to break him- even now, Sidious could feel the anger and hate in the man. He’d lost so much, and now Sidious could take all the time he needed and make the man his servant.

There was something fitting, in taking the man who had killed two Sith Apprentices and Turning him.

Sidious flicked his hand and Kenobi jolted in pain as he woke. It took bare seconds for him to become aware of his situation, but he didn’t panic. He shifted and set his shoulders in determination.

“Sidious,” Kenobi spat.

“Now, now, Master Kenobi. You should show me more respect,” Sidious chided gently.

Kenobi snarled at him then took a deep breath. “And why should I do that?” he asked, clearly struggling to keep his anger under control.

Sidious smiled. “Because, Master Kenobi, I am now your Master, and you will be my new Apprentice.”

“Never.”

Sidious laughed, genuinely amused. “You say that now, my apprentice. You say that now.”

“What makes you think that, after what you did to Anakin, I want to learn anything from you?” Kenobi snarled.

Sidious smile. “Because, my apprentice, you do not have a choice. You, like our shared apprentice before you, are now mine. He agrees, you know.”

Kenobi froze. “What?”

Sidious laughed. “There is a Sith technique that allows us to remain after Death. It takes great power- which I feel you’ll agree that Lord Vader had- and a sense of purpose. And, soon enough, you will be able to speak with him again.”

Kenobi shook his head. “No. When we die, we just fade into the Force. Even Sith!”

“No, my apprentice, not if they have enough power. And, in fact, it was his idea to Turn you.”

“No!” Kenobi shouted. “I didn’t fail him that much. He’s at peace now, he has to be!”

Sidious laughed. He hadn’t expected that news to rock Kenobi so much, but this, he could work with.

“Lord Vader?”

The Darkness rippled and Vader appeared before them. Kenobi couldn’t see him, not yet, but he obviously felt something. “He’s going to be stubborn,” Vader said as he trailed a hand that still looked mechanical down Kenobi’s cheek.

Kenobi shuddered. He had enough Darkness in him to feel that. Good. 

“Lord Vader, it seems, is an excellent spy now, but he cannot be a proper apprentice. I need- the Sith Order needs- someone living, someone to pass our knowledge on. You will be that someone, my apprentice.”

Kenobi closed his eyes and didn’t say anything. After a moment, he opened his eyes again, and his entire stance changed. Sidious could feel some sort of terrible resolve had filled him. He was determined. “You may Turn me someday, Sidious, but I will fight you every inch of the way.”

That wasn’t the capitulation Sidious would have liked, but at least the Jedi did acknowledge that he might not be able to fight forever.

“Oh, I expect that you will, my apprentice. But that will make it even more of a victory when you kneel before me and swear yourself to the Sith.”

Kenobi didn’t respond.

Vader merely laughed and ran an incorporeal hand through Kenobi’s hair. “Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. It’ll hurt now, but in the end, you’ll thank us all,” he said cheerfully, but of course Kenobi wasn’t Dark enough to hear him yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan had lost track of time. Surely it had been long enough that the twins were safe. He couldn’t be sure, but he was so tired. He wanted to just give in and let the pain stop. But if he did, the twins might not be safe. He had to hold out long enough that he could be sure they were safe. 

Vader materialized near him. He flinched back. This was the first time he’d seen… “Anakin,” he groaned. He had to be hallucinating, Anakin had to be at peace in the Force now.

Vader startled, then smiled, looking genuinely pleased. “Obi-Wan? You can see me now?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the dark twisted ghost of his brother. No. It was just a hallucination.

“I’m real, Obi-Wan,” Vader said. “But it’s alright. I can see a lot clearer now, and I know you blame yourself.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s my fault,” he croaked out as he opened his eyes.

“Yes,” Vader agreed. “But that’s alright, if it leads you to power. Embrace it, Obi-Wan. It’s already embracing you. Just reach out and take it. Take back the anger, give yourself the power to change things.”

“I have to hold on…” Obi-Wan whispered. “I have to.”

“What is there to hold on for?” Vader asked. “Yoda? He’s nothing, trapped on that swamp planet with no one to reach out to.”

Vader paused and shook his head. “Perhaps…” he smiled slowly. “The twins,” he said. “You’re still determined to protect my twins.”

Obi-Wan froze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Vader’s smile shaded toward a smirk. “Luke and Leia. If it makes you feel better, I haven’t told Sidious where they are. Or who they are. Or even that they exist. They’re for you to teach, not him. And three weeks ago, they vanished from the palace on Alderaan and the Lars farm.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and folded in on himself. “They’re safe?” he asked.

“It’ll take me some time to find them again, but I do know that Organa sent them with Ahsoka.”

Obi-Wan relaxed in his chains. “I held out long enough. They’re safe.”

“As safe as it gets out in the galaxy,” Vader agreed.

Obi-Wan felt like his head was swimming. What did he have to hold out for? The twins were safe, the Sith didn’t know where they were. He could give up, give in…

He shook his head. No. He wasn’t going to give in, not now.

Vader sighed and tapped the chains that were really the only things holding Obi-Wan up. “You’re Turning, Obi-Wan,” he said. “That’s the only reason you can see me now.”

“I haven’t Fallen yet,” Obi-Wan retorted.

“You’re on the edge,” Vader returned. “Just join the Sith, Obi-Wan. You’ll be set free. Free of guilt, free of this pain. And the galaxy will thank you.”

A tear dripped down Obi-Wan’s face. “I…”

Vader waited. Obi-Wan needed to think, to accept what was happening. Finally, Obi-Wan dropped his head. “Don’t go looking for the twins,” he bargained.

“They are my children, I need to know they are safe,” Vader replied. “But, if it’ll make you feel better, I won’t ever tell Sidious about them. Like I said, I want you to train them.”

Obi-Wan shivered and nodded. It was the best he was going to get, and he might as well make sure the twins were as safe as he could make them, even in this. “Alright, Lord Vader. Call Lord Sidious in.”

It only took a few minutes for Sidious to arrive, minutes in which Obi-Wan tried to change his mind several times.

In the end, he bowed to Sidious, and once his chains were released, knelt before him.

As the newly christened Lord Pyros raised his head, he could see nearly a dozen Sith Spirits watching and smiling malevolently. This was what the Order needed. The Sith Empire would never fall now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTES: Apparently, Vader becomes a Sith Spirit after dying on Mustafar, and haunts Obi-Wan into Turning…

Well, ok then.


	2. healing the land, walking the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt thing - the Jedi refuse to train Anakin, but they can’t just send him back to slavery, so they send him to the AgriCorps instead. Fast forward ten years, and Anakin keeps being moved around world to world, since /no one/ in the Corp likes the extreme interest the Chancellor takes in the young man and try to keep Anakin safely away, which is hard. Anakin doesn’t mind; he loves the space flights, and he works fast - he can heal an entire field just by walking out onto it.

Anakin Skywalker smiled as he hitched his bag over his shoulder and walked down the ramp to the new planet. 

He’d been told he’d be liaising with a Jedi this time, and the Knight stood there waiting for him.

Anakin thought the knight was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place him. Maybe Anakin had seen him in the Temple when the Council had rejected him?

“Are you the AgriCorps representative?” The Knight asked.

Anakin nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.” He held out his hand to shake the other man’s.

The Knight’s jaw dropped. “Anakin?” he asked, sounding surprised.

“Ye..es?” Anakin responded. He wasn’t sure what the Knight was surprised about.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the Knight said. “I didn’t know you were in the Agri-Corps. I was told that you’d chosen not to be a Jedi.”

Anakin snorted. He was, for the most part, over his bitterness at not being allowed to become a Knight, but…

“I wasn’t given a choice,” Anakin said. “But… I like my job. I get to help people, still.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “You do. I’m surprised you’re one of the wandering ones. I never expected that.”

Anakin shrugged and fell in step as they headed away from the spaceport. “I like spaceflight,” he said. “And anyway, there’s… someone who’s been very interested in my since I got to the AgriCorps. Being a traveler mostly keeps him off my back. And I get to go to the worst planets and help the people who need it the most.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I understand that,” he said.

“Speaking of, what’s the situation here?”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s politically complicated, which is why I’m here, but in essence, the civil war has devastated the agriculture.”

“Which is why I’m here.”

“Exactly,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Let’s see. Most of it is simply the farmlands have been heavily contaminated by various weapons, some easy to clean up others not. But some areas still have live bombs scattered about. The main problem is the two sides of the civil war are still feuding. One side wants to make peace, but the other is refusing to let the other side provide for their people, and they’re doing it by poisoning the farmland they can. Salting the earth as it were.”

Anakin nodded. “I can do intimidating if you need me too, in addition to working on the land.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Oh, I can be plenty intimidating as well, if I need it. How’s your saber skills.”

“Passable,” Anakin said. “They say I’m better than most AgriCorps members, but I doubt I could match up to a Knight.”

“Hopefully, you won’t need them,” Obi-Wan replied. Just before they reached the building he was guiding them to, he paused. “Anakin, when we’ve resolved the situation, would you be willing to speak with me? I’ve wondered about you for a decade now, and I’d like to know how your life is going.”

Anakin smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

Obi-Wan smiled as well. “Now, let’s go deal with the people who think being right is more important that other’s lives.”

Anakin nodded and followed him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope this is what you wanted! I don’t know why Obi-Wan suddenly decided to show up, but he did. (Probably because I headcanon Obi-Wan as ready to fight if the Council didn’t let him teach Anakin, so of course they’d have to go behind his back…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sith!Plo training is new apprentices please! How does he break their old Jedi habits?
> 
> I really hope this is what you wanted.
> 
> Previous chapters in this universe can be found in the previous story, in chapters 64 and 83.

Darth Adamanus eyed the three younger Force users as they settled down. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were understandably still concerned about how Ahsoka Tano was doing, and both the human men were all but fluttering around her like bantams.

Adamanus smiled at that behind his mask. He didn’t blame them, and he wasn’t going to comment on it. He’d just wait until Ahsoka got tired of it and blew up at them. Then, and only then, he’d laugh. (And he’d never admit, but it was taking a great deal of self-control for him to not join them.)

Just the fact that they felt comfortable enough to express their worry gratified him. Even if they didn’t know the truth about Adamanus- and themselves- they still trusted him enough to show that they cared.

“I’m fine! I wasn’t hurt, and Master, you saved me!”

Ah, there it was. Adamanus chuckled as he stepped forward. “Allow them to worry, little ‘Soka,” he said. “You were sentenced to immediate execution, and if Anakin hadn’t been as clever as he is, they would have lost you.” He paused. “We would have lost you,” he admitted, quieter.

Anakin ducked his head down at the praise, even if the words weren’t meant for him. “Master Plo,” Ahsoka started. She paused, frowned, and restarted. “Why didn’t you let the Council speak to me?” she asked. “Why did you hide me away?”

Adamanus smiled behind his mask. “Because I knew what Master Windu planned, and his foolishness would have only driven you away.”

“He was going to admit to absolutely no fault, wasn’t he?” Anakin asked, voice hard.

Obi-Wan snorted. “He always has had trouble with that,” he said, tone much milder.

“Thank you,” Anakin said, turning his attention fully to Adamanus. “But… why are you bringing us together like this?”

Obi-Wan shot him a quick look, confused. But Anakin kept his attention on Adamanus. 

Adamanus smiled behind his mask again. Trust young Skywalker to realize something was different. I went searching,” he said. “And there were more irregularities in this fiasco then I thought,” he said. “Obi-Wan already knows- he and I and our knowledge of Ahsoka were discounted, we weren’t even allowed to speak in the meeting where they voted to throw her out of the order- but there was more.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward. “More than just knowledge of a person being deemed ‘attachment?’” he asked.

Adamanus nodded. “That is all from the Council’s side, but from the military… someone, I don’t know who, picked Ahsoka as the culprit before she even arrived on Coruscant. Anakin, I was hoping you could help me decipher the records.”

Adamanus felt Anakin’s rage spike, and then the boy closed his eyes and tried to focus it away. Obi-Wan placed his hand on his former Padawan’s shoulder, and tried to help, but he was almost blindingly angry as well.

Perfect. “Stop,” he said. “Don’t just try to will the anger away,” he said. “Focus it. Use it to help find the truth.”

Obi-Wan froze, staring at him. “You sound…” he eyes narrowed. “Master Koon,” he said, very politely. “I think there are other things you ought to be telling us.”

Adamanus nodded and gestured to the sitting area. “Yes,” he said as they all sat down. “Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano. There are. And I do hope you’ll understand everything when I am finished.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adamanus sighed as he finished his tale. Thankfully, none of the Jedi-and they were still Jedi, at least for now- seemed to be ready to run.

Obi-Wan was the twitchiest of them, but then again, he’d been a Jedi the longest, and was on the Council. But mostly, he looked sad. Anakin looked mostly conflicted, like he didn’t want to believe what Adamanus had told him about Sidious, but that he did. And Ahsoka still seemed to trust him.

Adamanus sighed. “And, I admit, I am far too fond of you, Little ‘Soka,” he said. “I knew something was going to happen, but not what. I can’t say I was surprised. You’re a stabilizing influence on Anakin. Of course Sidious would try to get rid of you. But I didn’t expect this. I thought he’d just make sure you were killed somehow.”

“Now what?” Obi-Wan asked. “What do you intend to do now?”

Adamanus studied him. “It really depends on you three,” he said. “No matter what, I will do all I can to destroy Sidious- he is going after what is mine- but otherwise, it depends on you three. 

“Us?” Anakin asked suspiciously.

“I want to teach you- all of you- I admit. I want you three to strengthen my line. But if you are opposed to it, if you go to the Council, there is nothing I can do to stop you. The three of you can outmatch me.”

Obi-Wan released a breath and nodded. He glanced at Anakin, then at Ahsoka, then down at the floor. “It’s clear to me that the Jedi have failed,” he said. “Failed the Republic, failed our members, failed our very morals.” He took another breath and then slid from his seat and to his knees. “Teach me, Master, so that I won’t fail again.”

Adamanus felt his eyes widen. He’d thought Obi-Wan would be the hardest to convince, not the easiest…

Anakin squared his shoulders and joined Obi-Wan on his knees. “Master.”

Ahsoka smiled. “You’re still Master Plo,” she said as she too knelt down.

Adamanus smiled slowly in response. “Then rise, my students. We have much to do.”


	4. Future Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay, so you wrote a prompt where Vader went back in time to save Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon's neglect (it was chapter 102) - I was wondering what happens when Vader gets back to the future and what effect it had on Obi-Wan? Thank you :)
> 
> That's chapter 102 of the previous story in this series, for the curious.

Vader sighed as he watched Obi-Wan read. The other man was on the edge, Vader could feel it, but he was being stubborn. In the deepest part of his mind, Vader wasn’t at all surprised, but he was frustrated.

He wanted Obi-Wan to stand beside him once again, against all opponents.

Vader cleared his throat and Obi-Wan looked up. “Yes, Anakin?” he asked.

“I want to show you something,” Vader said. “Will you let me?”

“What is it?”

“A vision I had,” Vader said. “I… need some advice, and I can’t go to Sidious for it.”

Obi-Wan actually looked curious. “I’m not sure how much advice I can give you, Anakin. But I will try to help.”

“Thank you.”

They arranged themselves on the meditation cushions, facing each other. After a moment, they dropped into the Force. Vader reached out to Obi-Wan, who reached back. Neither were specifically focusing on one side of the Force or the other, so it was comfortable for them both. Vader focused on his vision, and carefully showed it to Obi-Wan.

_Lightning flashed around Vader as he stood beside Obi-Wan. His lightsaber was out, and he was deflecting the Lightning Sidious was trying to throw at them. Beside him, Obi-Wan was doing the same. Sidious paused for a moment, and Obi-Wan acted. He leapt forward and Sidious barely got his own lightsaber out in time to block the blow._

_Obi-Wan tangled Sidious in a saber lock as Vader followed up with his own charge. Somehow, Sidious avoided it and the fight was on._

_Vader and Obi-Wan were clearly united, as they had been so many times during the Wars. Sidious was hard pressed to defend against them, and finally, he fell for one of Obi-Wan’s feints, and left himself open. Vader slid forward and stabbed Sidious in the heart._

_Sidious slid to the ground, dead. Obi-Wan stared down at him, then at the still-blue lightsaber he carried. “Anakin,” he started. “We did it.”_

_Vader nodded, turning off his own red saber. “That was for threatening my children,” he spat down at the body._

Obi-Wan blinked as they came out of the meditation. “Well.” Words failed him. “I see why you can’t show that one to Sidious,” he finally said.

“He’s going to threaten Luke and Leia,” Vader said.

Anger sparked in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Not on my watch,” he snarled. 

Vader blinked at him. He hadn’t expected that reaction- he’d been fully prepared to bring a man who was still a Jedi with him to confront Sidious. 

“How long do we have?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not too long,” Vader said. “I have a meeting with him later today, and…” he looked down at himself. “In the vision, we’re wearing the same clothes we are right now.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m going with you to that meeting. You can… you can pretend that I’m almost ready to Fall, if you need to, and you want him to help push me over the edge.”

“The only pretending would be that I’d want his help,” Vader said softly. He was almost certain that Obi-Wan would Fall today, but he wouldn’t advertise that.

“I’ll make sure I have your lightsaber with me,” Vader said.

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I won’t let him harm Luke and Leia, Anakin, you know that, right?”

“I know, Obi-Wan,” Vader said. “I’ve known that since you nearly killed yourself trying to keep them safe.”

Obi-Wan smiled wanly as he remembered the events that let Vader capture him. Then he set his shoulders and held out his hands. “You’ll need to handcuff me,” he said. Anger still sparked in his eyes as Vader got him ready.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Vader said just before they left the rooms. And really, he was thanking him for more than the man thought. Not just for being willing to protect the twins, but also for the fact that he was finally starting to Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one got away from me for a bit, but Vader does get what he wanted in the end. Also, dead Palps is always a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chapter 100- the light and the dark, what happens when Anakin turns? Does he he follow the prophecy or is he swayed to kill Obi-Wan by Palpatine?
> 
> Well, this was a fun one to write. I hope you like it. As the prompter indicated, the previous part to this was in Chapter 100 of Tumblr Fics, the previous story in this series.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, newly Turned to the Dark, entered the Jedi Temple. No one knew what he’d done yet and he was shielding himself, so he could still walk these halls freely. He collected a very important datapad from the Archives and went to find Obi-Wan Kenobi.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan was actually in the quarters they still shared. “Anakin!” he said, sounding pleased. “I thought you were dealing with the Chancellor and the Senate for the day.”

“The Senate session finished early,” Anakin said. “But I need to talk to you about something important.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “What is it?”

“I found this a few years ago, in the archives. I’m absolutely certain no one on the Council has ever read it. I… it’s time to show it to you.”

Obi-Wan took the datapad and turned it on. “What’d you find?”

“The prophesy of the Chosen.”

“The Chosen One prophesy? I thought it was lost.”

“No,” Anakin said. “Of the Chosen. It’s not one, it’s two. Just read it, please.”

Obi-Wan blinked at him, but held up the pad to read. It was just a few lines, but by the end, he was pale. “This… this is…”

“You and me,” Anakin said. “I knew as soon as I read it.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “It is you and me. That means…” Obi-Wan shifted. “I will take the roll of the Dark,” he said.

Anakin smiled sadly. “I knew you’d say that,” he said. “Why do you think I waited to show you?”

“No,” Obi-Wan breathed. “Anakin please, don’t…”

“I wasn’t going to let you Turn,” Anakin said. “I still won’t. You’re too Light for that.”

“Anakin…”

_“The Dark will chose the Dark, to spare the Light,”_ Anakin quoted. “You’d die in the Dark, Obi-Wan. I can feel it. I could feel it when I was sixteen. I made my choice then, but I hesitated, and waited until I was Knighted.”

Obi-Wan stood up and studied Anakin. Anakin carefully let his shields slip, just the ones around his bond with Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan could study him that way.

“You’re sure,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes,” Anakin said. “Can’t you feel it? This is the way it’s supposed to be.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed out. “You’re right,” he said. “I am the Light and you are the Dark,” he said. Something settled on them as he spoke and as Obi-Wan opened his eyes, their gazes met. “This is the way it is supposed to be,” Obi-Wan continued.

“And, I’ve discovered the enemy that needs to be destroyed for there to be balance. That’s why I chose today.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Then tell me, my brother, and we will bring balance to the Force.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Anakin doesn’t kill Obi-Wan! And they kill Sidious and then, even with the Jedi, they all lived happily ever after. Except Tarkin, because he doesn’t deserve it either.


	6. One Word Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, over on tumblr, I asked for prompts of just one word, and promised I would write at least 100 words for each prompt. I ended up with 9 prompts, and here are the results.

1\. Inevitable

Nothing lasts forever, not even the ground beneath their feet. Bail Organa looked up at the sky, at the moon that Alderaan had never had before, and knew the inevitable had come.

He had known that his decision, nearly 20 years ago, to adopt Leia would be his end, and that one day, he’d pay for that with his life. He’d never regretted it, and did not regret it now. “Leia,” he said out loud, as green light gathered in the sky. “This is not your fault.”

He knew she’d never hear it, but he hoped she’d know. His beautiful daughter, the girl he’d loved all her life.

He died thinking of his daughter, and his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2\. Petrichor

Congrats, I had to look this word up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke Skywalker had barely moved through the rainstorm, and as the clouds cleared, he still wasn’t moving.

“Hey, Skywalker,” Wedge Antilles said. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve never seen this much rain before,” Luke said. 

Wedge’s eyebrows raised. “Never?”

Luke shrugged. “I lived in a desert. We farmed water. It rains maybe once every couple of years, and then only for a bit. And it doesn’t even smell the same.”

“Yeah, it’s a thing,” Wedge said. “First rain after the winter back home, it always smelled different.”

Luke nodded. “Here, it’s more alive.”

Wedge nodded. “And you saved it, Luke,” he said.

Luke looked down. “I guess so.” He took a deep breath and turned to him. “I suppose we should get ready to evacuate, right?”

Wedge nodded. They turned away from the wet landscape, both remembering rain- rare or not- from home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petrichor is “a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.” I couldn’t quite work the word itself in, but they are talking about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3\. Blast

One chance, one change, and perhaps the galaxy would be free. 

One flight, one fight, and perhaps things would be better.

One hope, one hate, and perhaps Light will ignite.

One loss, one lost, and perhaps the Sith will die.

One dodge, one death, and perhaps the galaxy will change.

One helmet, one heart, and perhaps a father is freed.

One son, one shot, and perhaps the Jedi return.

One brother, one beat, and perhaps a family is found.

One sister, one Solo, and perhaps a love will flourish.

One father, one family, and perhaps the Darkness will be rejected.

One blast, and the Emperor is dead.

~~~~~~~~~

NOT my normal writing style, but this is what came out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4\. Barcode

“At least they didn’t add a barcode,” Rex grumbled as he studied the chip he’d just had taken out. “That means they won’t know which clone this belongs to,” he added.

He was alone, but… he needed to talk. This chip, if what Fives had found was right, was in every single clone. It needed to come out. Rex didn’t know exactly what it did, but since Tup kept trying to kill Jedi (and did kill one Jedi), it was some sort of Sith trap.

His general needed to know about this. As soon as the Mandalore mission was over, he’d let him know.

“Of course, I’m surprised they didn’t barcode us,” Rex finally said after a minute of silence, his plans made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5\. Balance

Luke crossed his arms as he watched Leia and Han arguing about something. Another long trip on the Falcon, another argument. But they loved it, Luke knew. He smiled as his sister leaned forward and poked her husband repeatedly on the chest.

Han took a step back and tripped over the wires behind him. He flailed for his balance, and Leia reached out to try to steady him. Han tumbled over backwards and took Leia with him. They landed on the ground, Leia straddling Han, and Han smiled up at her.

Luke winced and retreated to the cockpit. He knew what that smile meant, and he didn’t need to see what was about to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6\. Cream

Obi-Wan ducked down behind the massive dumpster as the patrol droids passed by. They were in the shadows, but he had to make sure they didn’t see him. He’d lost his robe… somewhere, and his tunics were not as good at hiding him in darkness as Anakin’s black robe was.

“They’re gone,” Anakin whispered. The younger man shifted and glanced at him. “Wishing you’d gone with a darker color?” he asked.

“No, I like the cream color,” Obi-Wan said. “Even if it is not helping us stay hidden right now.”

“I’d loan you my robe, but I think you might trip over it.”

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan smiled. “Probably.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7\. Happiness

Luke Skywalker traveled the galaxy, searching for information on the Jedi Order.

In his travels, he met many beings, all of them living their lives. He learned so much- from the Guardians of the Whills, the Witches of Dathomir, the Sages of the Kel Dor, and many others.

But he always returned to Coruscant. The first place he went when he got there was always Han and Leia’s apartment. He’d play with their children, reconnect with his sister and brother-in-law, and just relax. He’d always take time to feel the happiness his sister gave off, a happiness he shared with her. They were family, and they were happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8\. Coffee

 

It was a delicacy of Alderaan, from a plant they’d never been able to transplant off world. It was rarely found off planet, and now, just one serving would cost enough to purchase an X-Wing. And soon, it would be gone forever, just like so much of Alderaan.

Leia had never been fond of the drink, but still, she remembered it. Her father had been fond of it.

When Han Solo “liberated” a small precious bag from a Moff’s office, Leia knew she should make sure it was sold and the money used to fund the Alliance.

Instead, she took over the Falcon’s kitchen and used the Caff machine to make the coffee. One last taste of Alderaan, with enough to share with the people on this ship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9\. Brothers

“Hand me the grapper,” Han ordered as he held out his hand without looking. A second later, the grapper flew into his waiting grip. “Thanks, kid,” he said as he returned his full attention to the engine panel.

“No problem,” Luke said absently as he focused on another panel. “I think you’ll need to replace the coolant ducts soon,” he called out.

“Again?”

“It’s been at least three years, and a lot of running hot,” Luke replied.

“True,” Han said. “Ah well, next project.”

“Sounds good to me.” Luke smiled as he cleaned some corrosion off the leads. It was always nice to spend some time working on the Falcon with Han.

There was something to be said about spending time as brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, for the most part, I tried not to go with the obvious answers to the prompts.


End file.
